


lips so good i forget my name

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: don't forget where you belong [4]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Grizz is into it, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sam is a power bottom, alternate universe: no parallel universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: It's a lazy Saturday morning and Grizz and Sam decide to spice it up in only the best way possible.





	lips so good i forget my name

**Author's Note:**

> when you decide to write smut as soon as you wake up ahahah so this is part of an ongoing series so I recommend that you read the rest of them though in this case, you don't truly need to read them because let's be honest, this is just pure smut.

Grizz had taken to sleeping over at Sam’s apartment. It was cozy and inviting, the very opposite of his parents house. The first night his mom had given him a look when he returned home to shower and change.

 

“It’s like I don’t even know you anymore.” She shook her head and Grizz had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something he would regret.

 

“I’m not a child anymore mom.” He reminded her and she just shook her head while turning back to the stove. 

 

She didn’t say anything more when it kept happening but he didn’t miss the disapproving glances so he spent less and less time, eventually moving his suitcase over to Sam’s apartment and kept on using his father’s truck. 

 

It was a Saturday and Sam didn’t have to work so the two of them had gone out last night, making an appearance at one of the few bars in West Ham. He had seen Clark and Luke with Helena not far behind. Sam had splintered off to say hello to Bean and Gordie who were still in town.

 

“So what’s with you and Eliot?” Clark had asked with a knowing look.

 

“I’m not sure yet but I like spending time with him.” Grizz had shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. His friends knew that he was gay though he had waited until he moved to college before actually coming out. Clark had actually been very supportive in his very Clark way.

 

(“I’m glad to know you’re not going to just snatch up my girl.”

 

“No girl stealing in my future”

 

“Because you know girls eat that jock nerd shit up right? You could have killed it in high school but I guess you were always playing for the other team huh?”)

 

Clark had given him a slap on the shoulder. “I always thought you were into Becca with the way you were constantly staring over at her but guess it was Sam all along.” 

 

It was a bit of a revelation.

 

He had spent most of his high school experience pining after the only known gay guy in the school and now here he was 10 years later finally living his dream. He had given Clark a smile and a little laugh. “Yeah I guess it was.”

 

“Sam’s one of the good ones. He helped me out with math when I was in high school. He’s actually really funny.” Clark had mused, taking a pull from his beer.

 

Grizz looked back over to where Sam was making Gordie and Bean laugh and he let a lopsided smile curl onto his face. “He really is.”

 

They had stayed out till bar close that night and had fallen into bed together, mostly sloppy kisses because the two of them were no longer 18 anymore. Sam left scratch marks down his back while Grizz left bite marks along Sam’s shoulder to join the ones that he had left during one of they many trysts together over the last few weeks. 

 

They fell asleep curled around one another, Sam’s head tucked into Grizz’s neck with his arm slung over Grizz’s torso. Sam was shorter of course, but Grizz didn’t mind one bit being the little spoon.

 

It was morning now and Grizz blinked his eyes open against the beams of sunlight streaming in through the blinds. He let out a soft sigh and shifted, feeling Sam’s body still against him.

 

The other man stirred slightly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Grizz’s shoulder and Grizz felt Sam’s arousal against his ass. He let himself shift again, this time back against Sam who was still making deep breaths against the skin of his shoulder.

 

Sam’s hips rocked forward lazily and Grizz felt himself become more awake. It was Saturday after all. They had time to kill.

 

He shifted back again, grabbing at Sam’s hand that was still slung over his torso and he held onto it.

 

“Mmm, I know what you’re doing.” Sam said in a soft, lazy voice and Grizz let out a rumbling laugh before he pushed back harder with his ass. Sam’s breath hitched and he squeezed Grizz’s hand. “Naughty boy.” He whispered into Grizz’s ear before nibbling at his earlobe.

 

Grizz turned over so they were face to face and he slung a leg over Sam’s hips. He planted a slow, lazy kiss against Sam’s lips before taking Sam’s bottom lip in between his teeth and leaned back slowly, relishing the noise Sam made that made his own arousal grow. 

 

He ground his hips oh so slowly against Sam and the man made an appreciative noise, eyes flickering closed. Grizz smiled against his mouth before kissing him harder, hands slipping down to grab at Sam’s ass, fingertips digging in harshly.

 

Sam pulled back in a quick motion and Grizz’s eyes opened at the loss of touch, giving him a confused look. Sam’s expression was dangerous and Grizz felt his heart thump hard in his chest. Sam untangled himself and Grizz moved to sit up with him but was quickly pushed hard back onto the bed. He let out a bubbling laugh slightly in shock but appreciating it just the same.

 

“What are you going to do do me?” He asked Sam, signing a few of the words he had learned over the course of their time together. 

 

“Bad boys get punished.” Sam smirked at him and Grizz’s breath caught in his throat. This was definitely not what he expected when he started this, but he wasn’t mad at it. Sam reached over to grab a couple of ties from his drawer and Grizz bit his lip. He let Sam tie one around his left hand and one around his right, arching up each time to try and kiss Sam but the other man wasn’t having it and Grizz loved it. 

 

He pulled against the restraints and he knew they would hold. He had spoken about the idea of him being tied up in passing during one of their conversations but he figured Sam had forgotten about it or he wasn’t into the idea. Now it seemed he had been storing it away for the perfect moment.

 

“Now, eyes on me.” Sam said as he moved to straddle Grizz. He nodded and bit his lip as Sam started to grind against Grizz and he couldn’t help but close his eyes for a moment. Sam slapped his chest and his eyes flew open with a hiss. “I said eyes on me.”

 

“Yes sir.” Grizz said and Sam’s eyes flashed dangerously. Sam leaned down to make a trail of kisses from Grizz’s lips to his neck to his chest, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue around his nipple and pull gently with his teeth which made Grizz hiss again, but then he was moving farther down until he stopped at Grizz’s underwear. Grizz appreciated the way Sam looked, ass in the air as he looked up with those blue eyes and grabbed the elastic with his teeth and pulled down. His erection sprung free.

 

Sam grasped Grizz’s cock in his hand and Grizz jerked up, arms straining at the restraints, head arched back. He felt another slap against his chest. “Eyes on me.” Sam reminded with a warning look before he dipped his mouth down and without any warning took Grizz inside, tongue swirling. Grizz let out a loud moan, hands gripping the neckties tight. He wanted to run his fingers through Sam’s hair and pull him farther down onto his cock but being restrained made the feeling that much more intense, knowing that he couldn’t stop it even if he tried. He was at the mercy of this beautiful man.

 

Grizz watched with hooded eyes as Sam shucked off his own underwear and started fingering himself, stretching with one finger, then two and all Grizz could do was watch.

 

“Sam….” he started but Sam wasn’t looking at him. He jerked his hips up in an attempt to get Sam’s attention. “I’m close.” He whined when Sam’s blue eyes locked with his own. Sam nodded and pulled off of Grizz’s cock with a pop, face slightly shiny with spit. Grizz was breathing hard and it was torture to suddenly lose all sensation. He watched with baited breath as Sam grabbed lube and a condom and he jerked again when Sam’s nimble fingers rolled the condom onto his cock followed by a generous amount of lube. Sam took more lube on his fingers and worked his opening once more. Grizz bit his lip in anticipation until Sam straddled him, gripping his cock and lining it up with his entrance. 

 

Then he sunk down.

 

Sam’s head fell back with a loud groan as he took Grizz inside him and Grizz moaned at the sensation of tight heat surrounding him. 

 

It was like heaven. 

 

It was like sin.

 

For a moment, Sam was still and Grizz ached to put his hands on Sam’s hips but Sam was the star of the show. Sam’s eyes opened and gazed down at Grizz looking like a fallen angel come to wreck havoc. Then he started to move.

 

Slowly at first, then fast.

 

Sam’s breaths started to come faster and he jerked and writhed on Grizz’s cock, hitting his sweet spot every time. Grizz hissed at the fingernails making deep red marks down his chest but he didn’t mind it. 

 

Sam leaned down to kiss Grizz hard and reached up to untie the bonds. Grizz let out a moan as his arms were free and he wrapped them tightly around Sam, moving so he could flip them, still staying inside of him as he went. 

 

“Fuck me Grizz.” Sam moaned and Grizz let out a satisfied grunt, the words going straight to his dick. With a growl he snapped his hips back and forth harder as he gripped Sam’s hips with brusing fingers. Sam’s head fell back against the pillows, his neck extending and arching back as Sam gripped Grizz’s arms tightly.

 

“I’m close….” Sam growled out, his grip tightening and Grizz knew he would have bruises on his biceps. 

 

He leaned down, not slowing his pace, only getting deeper inside Sam each time. He kissed Sam hard and reached between them to grasp Sam’s cock. “Come for me baby.” He whispered harshly as he stroked the man’s cock. Grizz was close as well but he wanted to hold on until Sam came undone under him. 

 

With a loud cry Sam came apart, spurting between the two of them. Grizz felt him pulsing around him and he came only seconds later with a strangled moan, gasping for air. His hips slowed down until they stilled for a moment while he caught his breath. Sam kissed his neck softly, hand running through his hair. 

 

Grizz pulled back slowly, slipping out of Sam and flopping down next to him. He shucked off the condom and tossed it in the trashcan near the bed. Sam rolled next to him, laying his head on Grizz’s chest and Grizz wrapped his arms around him, feeling the slight sheen of sweat while the two of them came down from their high. He could feel Sam’s heart beating fast against him and he closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the moment.

 

“Happy Saturday.” Sam murmured and Grizz let out a barking laugh, eyes opening and looking down at Sam who gave him a grin. “You really liked those restraints didn’t you?”

 

“I really did.” Grizz said before biting his lip before continuing. “You really liked being in control didn’t you?”

 

Sam gave him a shy smile before nodding. “I liked seeing you squirm because you couldn’t touch me the way you like to.”

 

Grizz hugged Sam tighter and kissed the top of his head. “I’m gonna need you to do that again at some point.”

 

“We have nothing else to do today so I can probably make that happen.” Sam mused with a mischievous grin and Grizz felt his heart beat harder.

 

“That’s a hard yes.” He nodded enthusiastically and Sam laughed, biting his lip. 

 

“Let me introduce you to the wonders of Netflix and Chill.” Sam teased.

 

Grizz laughed again and thanked his lucky stars that Sam had come back into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ tedddylupin  
> let me know what else you would like to see in this fun lil series!


End file.
